Is This Really Happening?
by Toomanyfeels4agirl
Summary: Ruby and Victor go on their first date, the truth comes out about how they really feel about eachother. I got a review from someone called Nikki, and she said that the lust over came the love, so I rewrite it to make it more about the love. I hope Nikki can come back and read this again and tell me what she now thinks of it. It is pretty much completely different.


**Before I updated this I got a review from someone called Nikki saying that lust overcame love. I agreed with her so I decided to almost most rewrite almost the whole thing to make it more about love then lust. So once you read it please tell me in a review if you though love overcame lust ot not, then your opinion if you don't mind. That would be great and really help me with me improving my writing.**

** I now also love my rewritten fic way more then my old, so if you are reading this Nikki, I think you and hope you will read this again and tell me if I have done what you wanted. **

_**Thank you everyone!**_

* * *

"It has taken you about 45 minutes to get ready, this must be serious." Granny says as Ruby comes down from her bedroom. She is dressed up in a short red silk dress, with a small black coat. Her shoe's are red with silver diamantes, and her hair is straightened, ready for the night.  
"Well, I want this to go well, I really like this guy." Ruby explains with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Well, you look lovely," Granny sighs, cracking a grin, "any man would be stupid to think other wise. Anyway who is this man you're still too shy to tell me?"

Ruby blushes and bites her lip. The last time she had felt like this before a date was back in the Enchanted Forest. 'We know how that turned out', she bitterly reminded herself, 'and how Granny felt about him... But this time is different, we are in Storybrooke and this world works differently. Especially when it comes to love.'

Ruby considers telling Granny willingly for a couple or seconds, knowing that the woman will get it out of her one way or another before the date. He could also be here any minute. "You'll probably be surprised...and shocked. It's kind of sudden. It's-it's Victor." Ruby finally says while looking at the floor.

Ruby has had a crush on Victor for months now. They talk quite often at the diner, and they've even been out for coffee a few times. The whole time they were laughing and exchanging "Monster Stories". One of the reasons they started hanging out, other then the fact that Ruby saved Victor's life, is because being a monster in a town full of charming Kings and Queens, magical fairies, dwarfs and many other creatures, made it hard to relate to people.

She closes her eye's tightly, scared at Granny's reaction, but she hears nothing. No screaming, no gasping. She looks up. Granny's face has lit up, as bright as the "second star to the right", if you will. Her hands are clasped together, the twinkle in her eye indicating fondness for the idea.

"Granny?" Ruby asks while walking closer to her. Granny unfreezes and embraces Ruby. When she pulls back she says, "He has liked you for so long, he comes into the diner every morning to see you. When it's your day off, he even asks for you. You know that right?"

Granny's hands are still on Ruby's shoulders. Just as Ruby's opens her mouth to speak the door bell rings. Granny's eyes widen and her smile grows again. They both look at the door but not one of them go to open it. Granny looks back at Ruby and says, "Remember, don't do anything you don't want to..."

"Oh, Granny, not this again."

"Don't drink to much, and not matter what, don't let him take advantage of you. I will chop his private part's off if he does!"

"Granny stop, I will be good, promise." Ruby whispers worrying he can hear them thought the door. Granny finally let's go of Ruby's shoulder and she rushes to the door.

When Ruby reaches the door she pats her self down, takes a deep breath, then swings the door open. He is wearing a (clearly expensive) black suit and dark red bow tie. His hair is slicked down to one side and his smile is cheesier than ever. Ruby marvel's over his beauty for a moment, she can't think of anyone more beautiful then him.

"Wow, you look stunning Ruby." Victor says in awe, while looking her up and down. Ruby blushes a little, swaying her body slightly side to side. "Thank you, you look amazing too. I love the bow tie."

"Thank you, ready to go?" he asks while pointing back at his car.

Ruby looks back at Granny and they both exchange smiles. Ruby and Victor link arm's and make there way to his car.  
"So, where are we going?" Ruby asks curiously. "I thought we could go back to mine, for a nice romantic dinner?" Victor suggested, while opening the car door for Ruby. She slides herself in.

Victor studies her legs as she get in, thinking about how long and smooth they look. At that moment there is nothing he wants more then to stroke her skin. To lightly kiss them up and down. To show her the love he has for her, the love he has held dear in his heart for so long.

Victor's mind is not the only one racing. Ruby has images of ripping off Victor's clothes and kissing his chest. Breathing in his sent with her strong sense of smell. She imagines him smelling of after shave, and sweat from all the heat. She start's to love him a little more by the second, and not just friendly love.

When Victor gets into the car he places one of his hands on Ruby's leg. He was right, they are soft, extremely soft.

It catches' her by surprise and sends butterflies though her stomach. His hands are so warm and soft. She knows of many amazing thing he has done with those hands, and she wants to be next on that list.

She picture's them caressing her face, his long finger's brushing though her long black hair.

"You won't be changing tonight, right?" Victor asks while slightly rubbing her leg.

"No, no, I'll be fine," she answers, trying to control herself. Even though she won't be changing tonight, she still can act like a wild animal. She can feel between her legs getting moist and her breathing gets slightly heavier.

Every time she look's at him the more she want's him, and not just in bed. 'Maybe I have alway's has these feelings for him, I just needed this to realise it.' she think's to herself.

When Victor pulls his hand away from Ruby's leg to start the car, a fire flies through her body stronger than ever. Images of them hugging by a fireplace come to mind.

Ruby start's to get confused, she don't know wich way she want's him more. Love or lust?  
...

When they finally reach Victors home, she can't stand much more of the torment. Victor gets out first and goes to Ruby's side to open her door. He grabs her hand and her fingers fit perfectly between his own finger's.

By now Ruby is so wet she finds it uncomfortable to walk, her underwear keep riding up, she want's to be with Victor so badly. 'Have I always wanted him this badly? I think I might' Ruby wonder's to herself.

As the reach the door Victor get's the key out and stumbles' to get the key in the lock. Ruby watched him and realises she is not the only one feeling the lust, and possibly love?. The way is rushing, being so clumsy with the keys tells her that he want's her just as bad as she want's him, or maybe he is just nervous.

When they walk in they stand there looking into each other's eyes. Victor can see the lust in Ruby's eye, he notices her leg's preset together and now knows she want him.

A couple of seconds past, but when Ruby bites her lips, he can't controls himself anymore. His love for her is just so strong, so monstrous it can't be contained any longer. He rushes into her and kisses her hard, fast. Both his hand's on her face, and her hands rap round to touch his ass.

They both feel the love and lust running though their boddie's.

Ruby's tongue is the first one to slip in and shortly after Victor copies her action. As their tongues swish around each others mouth's slowly and lovingly. Ruby rubs her body against Victors. She can feel his boner pressing up against her leg. She can feel it growing and pressing higher and higher till is reaches her vagina.

She gasp's in his mouth as she feels is pressing harder, then she pulls away. They both regain their breath while looking into each other eyes. Then they start to kiss again, this time lighter and not so ruff.

Slowly Victor hands move down to Ruby's hips. This send's even more desire though each other's body. Then is one quick motion Victor brings both his hands to her ass, then props her up onto his hips. Ruby wraps both of her legs round Victor making his boner to press even more into her vagina.

Victor takes a step back and leans against the door, with both hands circling both of ruby's butt cheeks.

"Victor." Ruby gasp's into Victors mouth, then "I love you!" shortly after.

Victor pull's away from Ruby, "What was that that?" he ask's.

Ruby unwraps her legs. "Oh, I'm sorry it just slipped out." Ruby say's while looking away feeling like a fool.

Victor pull's her face round to face him "No, it's okay. I love you too."

Ruby smile's but don't believe what he just said. She start's to shake her head, Victor see's this and realizes that she don't believe him, but why would she? This is very sudden.

"It's true, I have for a while now. I just did not know how or if I should tell you." Victor reassures Ruby.

Her smile grow's back, even bigger this time. The she leap's in to him, her mouth finding his again, then they both kiss the most passionate kiss they will ever share.

They can feel thire love for one and other grow by the second, this maybe going fast but it is also making both of them very happy.

Victor stops kissing Ruby and ask's while gasping for more air "Should we take his up stairs?".

"Yes!" Ruby moans and before you know it they are both running up the stairs playfully. Racing each other up the stairs to Victor's room, Of course Victor win's. He know's where he is going.

When they both reach Victor's bedroom they start ripping each others clothes off. Ruby take her own small black coat off. The Victor starts by pulling Ruby's dress off from the bottom, over her head. Leaving her in just her underwear and shoes, they both do all this with the biggist smile they can do on each other their faces.

Ruby pushes Victors suit coat off by the shoulders, then ripping open his shirt and bowtie off, breaking off some of his bottoms so they land on the floor. This make's her giggle. She see's his six pack and lush skin and gasps. Victor's does the same but his mouth drop's open instead.

Ruby then kicks both of her fabulous heels off to a corner of his room.

Their lips find each other again, Victor picks up Ruby again and takes her to the bed. He falls over onto the bed with Ruby ontop of him. This makes Ruby giggle a little into his mouth, and makes Victor giggle to himself too.

He lays her down with her head on top on the pillow, and Victor on top of her.

They pause for a minate just watching each other, taking in each other's beauty in this moment. Victor start's brushing his finger though Ruby's hair like she imagined.

"I can't believe we are doing this, that you are here, with me." Victor slowly say's to Ruby while watching over her. This make's Ruby smile even more, to the point where is hurt's to smile. She can even feel some tear's surfacing.

"I have been waiting so long for somthing like this to happen, ever since you saved me that night!" he say's again bringing tear's to Ruby's eye's.

"You really have been waiting for me that long?" Ruby ask's Victor while bringing her hand up to cup his cheeck.

Victor nod's and then say's "How can I not be in-love with the most beautiful and most wonderful girl that saved my life?"

A tear start's running down Ruby's face, toword's the bed. Victer catches it before it reaches the bed, and whip's it from her face.

Ruby kisses Victor again, and Victor kisses back. Then she pull's away just to say "No-one has ever said somthing to nice to me, thank you." then their lip's reconnect.

Their kissing get harder and faster and their lust start's to surface again. With every kiss they want each other more, intill thay start becoming animals again.

Ruby pulls Victor's pant's and underwaer off at the same time. Then Ruby take's her bra and panties off, then chucks them to the other side of the room. Then all of a sudden Victor thrust's two of his finger's into her, making her yell out. The whole of her body tighten's up.

He stop's then command's Ruby too "Ask for it."

"Or what?" Ruby playfully ask's with a whopping great big smile in her face.

"Or you don't cum." Victor answer's with his smile just as big.

"Okay then, make me cum." Ruby say's while giggling.

He slowly bring's out his finger's, "Ask for it properly." he command's while pushing them back in.

Ruby's lust and love start's to become so strong that she can't handle it, but she does not give in so easily.

"Please?" She quitly ask.

"Better." he say's while poshing them back in.

Ruby start's to get irritated so she almost shout's "Just do it!" and he does. He get's faster and faster thrusting his finger's in and out of her, driving her crazy. She starts to gasp as she gets closer to cumming.

Then she does, screaming out, feeling the wild magic happen. When it's over she is out of breath, she catches up with her self then all of a sudden he is thrusting himself into her.

Victor has to, her beautiful body was driving him insane. He has been waiting and dreaming of him fo so long now, he can't wait any longer. Her beauty, inside and out is driving him crazy.

Ruby starts to scream again because of the pleasure, then very jaggedly says " I love you, Victor!" He then get's faster, feeling the wild and exciting magic happen. "I love you too!" Victor manages to say back to her.

They can then feel them getting closer and closer to them cumming.

When his thrusts become shaky, Victor shouts out a word, "Rub-" He was not able to finish saying her name, both of them gasping, taking in the moment, both falling even more in love with each other. Gripping each other tight, then collapsing.

Minutes pass without a single word, just the sound of heavy breathing filling the room. Both of them wrapped round each other, absorbing the moment. They can both feel their love getting strounger by the second. Then finally Ruby speaks inbetween gasps of breath.

"Is that...smoke...I smell?"

No answer at first, but then Victor jumps up and shout, "Oh shit, the chicken's burning!"

Followed by the sounds of Ruby's childish laugh filling the room.


End file.
